La Reunión
by brightsidexxxxx
Summary: Era un día normal para Sharpay Evans en Nueva York el 2016, cuando llega una invitación inesperada: "Reunión de la generación 2008, East High". Sharpay deberá tomar la desición de enfrentar a su pasado. ("Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" nunca pasó!)
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Mayo, 2016, Nueva York_

Amanecía en Nueva York. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a rebotar en los rascacielos de la _ciudad que nunca duerme_ y se podía ver a gente volviendo a sus casas luego de una noche de fiestas y a otros preparándose para salir a laborar.

Cerca de la frenética Quinta Avenida, en la cocina de un codiciado _pent-house _en un alto edificio con inspiración victoriana, estaba Sharpay Evans. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya había terminado su sesión de ejercicio matutino, la rubia estaba elegantemente vestida revisando su correo electrónico en su MacBook y tomando un _smoothie_.

A la edad de 25 años, Sharpay tenía su propia línea de vestuario, calzado y accesorios llamada "_Fabulous"_. Había comenzado como una tienda pequeña online, pero hace cuatro años la revista _Marie Claire_ la nombró en la lista de las tiendas más prometedoras y fue así como su _boutique_ comenzó a crecer. Ahora muchas socialités de Nueva York y caras reconocidas de Hollywood pagaban buen dinero por tener algo con la etiqueta _Fabulous_. Pero no era un logro individual, tenía una socia (que también era su mejor amiga) con la que todo esto había sido posible, Alexa Carson.

"Spam, spam, spam…" murmuraba Sharpay mientras borraba e-mails. No podía entender cómo todos estos lograban pasar a su bandeja de entrada principal. De vez en cuando abría alguno y anotaba algo en su iPhone.

Tomó un sorbo de su _smoothie_, actualizó la página y casi se ahoga al ver de quién era el nuevo correo que había aparecido: _Susan Millers, East High School, Albuquerque. _

No tenía una mínima idea de quién sería esta tal Susan Millers, pero le estremeció lo que le seguía. El nombre de su antigua secundaria. Y algo más terrible aún sintió en su estómago cuando leyó el asunto. Sharpay abrió rápidamente el mail.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De: <em>**_Susan Millers, East High School, Albuquerque __smillers01 _

**_Para: _**_Sharpay Evans __sharpayevans __, y __**72 personas más **__(__ver__)_

**_Asunto: _**_Reunión de la generación 2008, East High_

**REUNIÓN DE LA GENERACIÓN 2008, EAST HIGH**

_"__Los amigos son para siempre"_

_Estás cordialmente invitado(a) a la reunión de ex-alumnos de East High, de la Generación 2008._

_Se realizará el día sábado 18 de junio a las 8 p.m. Comenzaremos con una bienvenida-cóctel en el auditorio y luego pasaremos al gimnasio para la cena._

_Esperamos que esta sea una oportunidad de reencuentro, llena de alegría y recuerdos._

_Se contará con la presencia de muchos de los profesores que te dieron las herramientas para la vida. _

_Rogamos confirmar su asistencia lo más pronto posible._

_Se despide atentamente,_

_Susan Millers, Presidenta del Comité de ex-alumnos Generaciones 2007-08-09_

* * *

><p>Sharpay perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que leyó la invitación, sólo salió de su trance cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Apresuradamente vio la pequeña pantalla.<p>

_Alexa Carson_

Y tocó el botón de "Rechazar".

_¿Una reunión escolar?_, pensó Sharpay, _Sólo con mi karma, Dios mío…_

La rubia cerró con mucha frustración su computador portátil, dejó su vaso vacío ya de _smoothie_ en el fregadero, tomó sus llaves y cartera y salió de su _pent-house_.

"Buenos días, señorita Evans" dijo el conserje de la recepción, Burt Campbell, mientras Sharpay caminaba frente a su escritorio habiendo recién salido del ascensor.

Ella sólo le dio una media sonrisa. Todavía tenía en su mente el infame e-mail. Habían sido años desde que no veía a nadie de su secundaria, ni a nadie de Albuquerque sin contar a sus padres y su hermano. Sharpay se decía era porque no eran importantes en su vida, nunca la habían comprendido y siempre la juzgaban. Ella no tenía por qué someterse a los tratos de gente inferior a ella. Y en parte eso era verdad, pero si esas personas fuesen realmente tan insignificantes, Sharpay no se encontraría pensando en ellos con tanta ferocidad en este preciso instante.

La rubia salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, unas cuadras más al oeste de su edificio de la Quinta Avenida. Era una caminata de quince minutos, le daba tiempo para procesar la invitación que le había llegado.

Podría simplemente no ir a esta tal reunión. Eso era una alternativa más que posible. Ahora era una mujer ocupada, exitosa, que tenía planes de carácter profesional que simplemente no podían ser cancelados. Pero Sharpay sabía muy bien que la semana del 12 al 25 de junio la tenía libre de cualquier compromiso, ésa era la fecha en la que se iba a ir de viaje a Bali con su novio Logan, _Ex-novio más bien…_ Y también, pensó, todos ahora deben ser profesionales que van a hacer el esfuerzo de ir a esta reunión. Pero si no iba a Albuquerque, su vida permanecería intacta.

Por el otro lado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su hermano. La reunión podría ser una excusa para verlo. Cuando terminaron la secundaria hace 8 años, Ryan había migrado aquí a Nueva York a cursar coreografía en _Juilliard _y Sharpay se había quedado en Albuquerque para estudiar Drama en la universidad de la misma ciudad. Este había sido el sueño de Sharpay desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero en los nueve meses en que fue a la universidad, se dio cuenta que no era feliz. Había participado en todas las producciones dramáticas de su escuela, excepto esa vez en el tercer año de secundaria, y ni una vez se había preguntado por qué era que amaba cantar, bailar y actuar. Pues, no era porque lo disfrutara como mucha otra gente lo hace, si no que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de una manera muy infantil. En la Universidad de Albuquerque, ya no era la mejor. Ni siquiera en su último año en _East High_, había sido la mejor (Sharpay se prohibió pensar en quienes habían sido los mejores). Y eso hacía que cantar, bailar y actuar ya no tuviera gracia. _Qué infantil_, pensó Sharpay mientras doblaba en una esquina para llegar a su tienda. Por eso, en su último semestre, tomó una clase de diseño, como una manera desesperada de encontrar algo que le apasionara. Y ahí lo descubrió.

Fue así cómo se retiró de la universidad, y tomó un puesto de interna en el taller de la diseñadora inglesa Stella McCartney. En Londres. Sus padres al principio pensaron que se había vuelto loca, pero Sharpay les aseguró que esto era lo que quería hacer. Así empacó sus maletas y se fue a Inglaterra, sin remordimientos. Claro que también hubo otra situación que fue sin duda otro motivo por querer irse tan lejos, _pero no pensaré en ese evento en particular, no lo haré, _pensó Sharpay.

La rubia estaba frente a su tienda. En un gran letrero de luces, muy sofisticado, se leía "_Fabulous_" y en unas letras más pequeñas "_by Sharpay & Alexa_". Una mirada de satisfacción se vio en la cara de Sharpay. No entró por las grandes puertas de vidrio que le daban la bienvenida a los compradores, si no que siguió caminando y cuando la vitrina mostrando los maniquís usando los últimos modelos de _Fabulous_ terminaba, había otro edificio y abrió una puerta que leía "_Carson_ _Building"_. Se entraba a una gran recepción, y Sharpay se dirigió directamente a uno de los seis ascensores, marcó el piso número nueve y esperó.

Se escuchó un _ding_, y el ascensor abrió las puertas. Inmediatamente se entraba a una gran sala de paredes blancas y piso de madera blanca. Justo en frente, las palabras: _Carson & Evans Designs: Fabulous _le dieron la bienvenida. Había un escritorio alto y sentada detrás de él estaba una mujer pelirroja que atendía llamadas. A los lados de este escritorio había dos puertas de vidrio que llevaban a dos pasillos distintos donde se encontraban las oficinas y salas de conferencia. Todo estaba decorado de una manera muy chic y contemporánea.

"¡Hola Sharpay!" exclamó la pelirroja del escritorio, colgando el teléfono que hace unos segundos había tenido en su oreja, "¿Pensé que en media hora te ibas a reunir con los inversionistas en el Meatpacking District?"

"¿Qué?" chilló Sharpay, y luego odiándose dijo, "Jenny, lo olvidé por completo. Si tomo el metro debería llegar, ¿no?"

"¿Puedo llamar a Keira y ver si puede ir ella?" preguntó Jennifer, la recepcionista, en seguida tomando el teléfono.

"Sí, sí, haz eso. De todos modos ella debería estar por allí, para ver ese lugar que estaba en venta" respondió la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta de la izquierda. Keira era la hermana de Alexa, y estaba a cargo del _marketing_ de la tienda.

Sharpay miró su reloj antes de abrir la puerta. _8.03 a.m_. Caminó por el pasillo, saludando a cierta gente mientras pasaba por oficinas hasta que llegó a la pequeña sala antes de la suya.

"¿Dónde está Sarah?" se preguntó para sí, viendo que el escritorio de su asistente estaba vacío y sin ningún rastro de que alguien hubiera llegado.

Pasó por el umbral de su puerta, se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó. Su oficina era bastante espaciosa, tenía una repisa que estaba llena de diferentes revistas, toda una pared era un ventanal y se podían apreciar varios otros rascacielos, tenía un gran escritorio libre de cualquier tipo de desorden. Sharpay caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba su escritorio, y se tiró (sí, Sharpay se tiró) en uno de sus sofás.

"¿Por qué?" gruñó Sharpay angustiada, cerrando los ojos. Por qué tenían que hacerla pensar en un pasado tan poco agradable, y forzarla a tomar una decisión de si enfrentarse a él o no.

"¿Todo bien, Shar?" dijo la voz de una mujer. Sharpay abrió los ojos, una mujer alta y esbelta estaba parada en frente de ella. Cabello ondulado color negro azabache, ojos de un verde esmeralda y tez más bien blanca. Estaba usando pantalones y sweater negros, y encima un abrigo blanco de piel.

Sharpay volvió a cerrar los ojos, "Sólo una jaqueca, Alexa"

"¿Pensé que ahora estarías en el Meatpacking District?" preguntó confundida Alexa sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al de Sharpay.

"SE ME OLVIDÓ, ¿SÍ?" exclamó una alterada Sharpay.

"Hey, no necesitas ladrarme" rió Alexa, "De todas maneras Keira iba a estar por allá. Wow, estás tan pálida que pareciera que viste a un fantasma"

Sharpay soltó un gruñido. _Ver un fantasma hubiera sido mejor_…

Alexa pareció percatarse de algo, abrió sus ojos bien grandes y se acercó a Sharpay, "¿Acaso viste a Logan?" No la dejó responder, "¡Lo viste! ¡Es por eso que no me respondiste el teléfono hoy en la mañana!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que no vi a Logan" dijo Sharpay incorporándose para sentarse de una manera más decente en su sofá, "Está en Francia, ¿recuerdas?"

Alexa volvió a su estado de confusión anterior, "Algo te pasa. Te conozco por más de cinco años y sé que a Sharpay Evans no le dan _jaquecas_" En esta última palabra hizo con sus dedos comillas en el aire.

"Pero bueno, si no le quieres contar a tu mejor amiga" hizo énfasis en el 'mejor amiga', "Está bien, no te presionaré" Alexa se levantó, haciendo ademán de irse.

"No es eso, sólo necesito tiempo para procesar" dijo Sharpay incorporándose en el sofá.

"¿Procesar qué?" preguntó Alexa, "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás embarazada!" chilló llevándose las manos a la boca y dejándose caer en una silla.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó la rubia y luego comenzó a reír, "¡No! Claro que no, es sólo que…" Sharpay volvió a sentir esa sensación en su estómago y no sabía si quería seguir pensando en el tema, "Me llegó un mail diciendo que va a haber una reunión en mi secundaria, la primera reunión para la generación del 2008"

"Oh" dijo Alexa, "Pero eso no es tan terri…" y su cara cambió a una de comprensión, "Eso que me contaste de…"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí. Exactamente eso" Sharpay no quería escuchar lo que había pasado en voz alta, ni siquiera quería formularlo en su mente.

"Sharpay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" exclamó una mujer menudita entrando a la oficina, "El metro se averió y me tuve que bajar, y luego ¡no habían taxis en ninguna parte! Entonces tuve que llamar a mi vecino, y oh Dios son las ocho y cuarto, no me despidas, por favor, mi prima me dijo que debía ser puntual pero ¡no fue mi culpa! El perro que estaba caminando en la acera ¡no se quitaba del camino! ¿Y ya dije que el metro se averió? Un tipo horrible no me dejaba pasar a la puerta y una señora me comenzó a insultar y el camión de entregas dio una vuelta en U justo cuando yo iba a…"

"Sarah, me vas a dar una migraña si sigues hablando así de rápido" interrumpió Sharpay, "Sólo, ve, anda, y tráeme mi Starbucks"

"Claro, claro, eeh, bajaré a comprarlo y en seguida estaré aquí de vuelta, no te preocupes" dijo Sarah corriendo tras la puerta.

"No entiendo cómo soportas a tu asistente" dijo Alexa mirando en la dirección en que Sarah se había ido.

* * *

><p>Sharpay pasó todo el día haciendo el trabajo a medias. Gracias a Dios que Alexa estaba ahí. Tenían que hablar de la nueva colección y Sharpay no podría estar más desconectada.<p>

Luego de que Sarah se fuera de la oficina, había entrado Josh, director creativo, y las había prácticamente empujado a una sala de conferencia para tener una reunión de emergencia. Algo de alguien copiando algo, ¿o era sobre unas telas que no habían llegado?, Sharpay no lo sabía. Alexa le había dicho que hablarían después sobre el tema de la reunión.

* * *

><p>"Deberías ir" afirmó Alexa, tomando de su latte. Las dos diseñadoras estaban en un pintoresco café cerca de Central Park.<p>

Sharpay la miró fríamente, "Esperaba que me dijeras todo lo contrario"

"Tienes que ir para mostrarles que eres una mujer existosa, ¡25 años y ya en la cima del mundo!" exclamó Alexa, "Demuéstrales que nada de lo que hicieron ni nada de lo que te dijeron, te frenó"

"Se podría decir que yo hice y les dije cosas también" dijo Sharpay casi en un susurro.

"Entonces demuéstrales que el pasado, ya está pisado. También fue tu secundaria y tienes el derecho de ir a esta reunión"

"Pero…"

"¡Sharpay! Tú y yo sabemos que te mueres por ir. Lo que pasó con Tro..." Sharpay le dio una mirada asesina, "¡Está bien! Lo que pasó en esa particular situación, no es tan terrible si lo miras de afuera"

La rubia se indignó y miró para otro lado. Ya sabía que _la situación_ no era tan terrible en sí, lo que le asustaba era que nunca había lidiado con las consecuencias. Y sabía que iban a haber consecuencias.

"Te estás comportando como una adolescente y lo sabes. La única forma para que sigas adelante, es ir y ver que esta situación con la que te has estado atormentando por ocho años, no es importante" concluyó Alexa.

_Basta Sharpay. Irás a esa reunión con la cabeza en alto. Ahora deja de estar distraída por esta estúpida invitación y disfruta tu maldita vida, ¡que es bastante fabulosa!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¡Hola Ryan!" Sharpay exclamó por el teléfono.

Había decidido, con ayuda de Alexa, en ir a la reunión de la generación 2008 de _East High_. Y luego de haber tomado esta opción tan concluyentemente, se sentía muy tranquila. Ese mismo día había reservado los pasajes para Albuquerque para el día viernes 17 de junio. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa semana y en su llamada mensual a sus padres les había comentado que se iría a un hotel, pero ellos habían insistido en que le preguntara a Ryan si se podía quedar en su casa. No ofrecieron la casa de infancia de Sharpay porque la estaban renovando y ellos se irían a vacacionar a Laos. Por eso ahora a menos de dos semanas para la reunión, estaba llamando a su hermano desde su oficina.

"¡Sharpay! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Ryan.

"Espectacular, ¿y tú?" respondió Sharpay.

"Yo estoy de lo mejor" Ryan rió.

Más o menos así eran todas las conversaciones por teléfono que tenía con Ryan. No se veían desde hace dos años en Navidad con sus padres, desde ahí la vida de Sharpay había sido un torbellino.

"Qué bueno" dijo Sharpay sonriendo, "Te llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor, hermano"

"¿Sharpay Evans pidiendo un favor? Oh por Dios, ¿debería documentar este momento?" exclamó Ryan al otro lado del teléfono.

"Ja ja, ¿no has pensado en ser comediante querido?" respondió Sharpay con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que hablaba por teléfono con él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia en Albuquerque.

"Sabes, lo he considerado seriamente" rió Ryan, "Dime, ¿cuál es este favor que quieres que haga?"

"Pues, sabes que la reunión de East High se acerca en un par de semanas y estaba pensando si me podría hospedar en tu casa" preguntó Sharpay con el tono de voz más dulce que fue capaz de hacer.

* * *

><p>"Sharpay, te veo demasiado calmada para lo histérica que estuviste todo este mes" dijo Alexa mirándose las uñas y quitándose sus tacones para tenderse en la cama de Sharpay.<p>

Era un miércoles 15 de junio por la noche, exactamente a tres días de la gran reunión de todos los Wildcats. Sharpay tenía tres maletas abiertas en el suelo de su habitación y cada 30 segundos entraba a su _walk in closet_ para luego volver a salir con blusas, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios. Alexa miraba a su amiga rubia de manera preocupada.

"¿Histérica? ¿Yo?" respondió Sharpay asomándose desde el closet, "Me estás confundiendo con otra persona" y soltó una risa.

Alexa rió también, "Tengo miedo de que esto sea la calma entre tormentas"

"Deja de preocuparte tanto, estaré bien. ¿Crees que algunos _Wildcats _me harán daño?" dijo Sharpay doblando un vestido en su maleta, "A ellos les gustaría"

"¿Canalizando a la _Princesa del Hielo_? Me gusta" guiñó el ojo Alexa.

"Sabes que odio que me digan así, y no, sólo estoy siendo la Sharpay fuerte y confiada que siempre he sido" dijo Sharpay guiñando el ojo de vuelta.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de la secundaria que me recuerda a mi cara llena de acné y horribles frenillos" exclamó Alexa arrugando su nariz, "Debo admitir que somos unas _nerds,_ es miércoles por la noche y deberíamos estar ¡disfrutando la noche neoyorkina!"

"Si tan solo no fuéramos diseñadoras exitosas, podríamos salir y bailar toda la noche, pero recuerda mañana tenemos una gran reunión con la gente de Vogue Italia y no podemos arruinarla" dijo Sharpay mientras cerraba todas sus maletas, "Así que solo podemos quedarnos en casa, tomar vino, comer chocolates y ver una película. Ya tengo todo listo para conquistar Albuquerque. ¿Vemos _The Notebook_ otra vez?"

* * *

><p>Era viernes 17 de junio del 2016, seis y treinta de la mañana. El día en que Sharpay volvería a Albuquerque. Sorpresivamente estaba relajada. O lo más parecido a relajada que Sharpay Evans podía estar. Se encontraba en este instante en el auto de la empresa, con su chofer Stephen, un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años con pelo gris y una cara muy amable, conduciendo al aeropuerto de JFK.<p>

Sharpay estaba grabando mensajes de voz para su asistente Sarah. Era la única manera que se aseguraba que estas tareas _tal vez_ fueran hechas.

"Dile a Marc que le diga a Will y a Emma que tienen que cambiar esos estampados en los diseños de la línea de verano. Son demasiado iguales a la colección del 2010 de esa diseñadora que casi gana _Project Runway_ en la temporada que hacen ropa para perros o deportistas o algo de ese estilo, y no queremos estar metidas en una polémica de plagio" terminó de decir Sharpay y soltó un botón lo que hacía que la grabación parara. "Por fin, último mensaje"

"Uno creería que en sus vacaciones dejaría de trabajar, Señorita Sharpay" rió el chofer, Stephen, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Sharpay rió, "Nueva York me contagió de su ritmo frenético, Stephen"

La verdad era que le ponía nerviosa que Sarah se quedara sola atendiendo sus diligencias, Alexa también se iba de viaje en esta fecha con su novio a Barcelona por lo que sólo estaría Keira Carson, la hermana de Alexa, atenta de "todo". _Solo por si acaso, le mandaré un mail a Jenny, la secretaría general, para que esté pendiente de Sarah…_ pensó Sharpay. Ella estaba seriamente pensando en despedir a Sarah y contratar a Jenny como su asistente.

Sharpay miró por la ventana mientras pasaban por el Puente de Brooklyn. Nueva York ya era una parte de ella…

Luego de una media hora, Stephen le avisó que ya habían llegado. La acompañó, llevando sus maletas en un carrito, a hacer el check-in donde dejó su equipaje.

"Muchas gracias, Stephen" dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué, señorita Evans, y disfrute sus vacaciones" sonrió Stephen de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora de estar sentada en los incómodos asientos del aeropuerto (<em>¡y eso que estaba en el salón VIP!<em>), se escuchó "_El vuelo 933 a Albuquerque, Nuevo México ya está abordando" _y Sharpay pudo entrar al avión.

Las azafatas le dieron la bienvenida, se sentó en su asiento de primera clase y en seguida las azafatas comenzaron a registrar el avión para que pudieran partir. Sharpay tomó su celular de su cartera y le mandó un mensaje a su hermano Ryan diciendo que estaba a punto de despegar. En seguida su teléfono vibró, un mensaje de Alexa había llegado y tan solo decía _Suerte!_ Sharpay sonrió y apagó su _iPhone_ rosado (Sí, este seguía siendo su color distintivo).

Mientras el avión despegaba, Sharpay miraba por la ventanilla del avión cómo se alejaba de Nueva York y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas a las que iba a ver: Ryan, su querido hermano al que estaba muy ansiosa de ver; Kelsi, a quien había visto un par de veces luego de salir de _East High_ ya que estudió en _Juilliard_ con Ryan; Zeke, Sharpay rió pensando en lo mala que había sido al no darle una oportunidad a ese chico; Taylor, Sharpay estremeció; Chad, Sharpay estremeció; Gabriella, Sharpay nuevamente estremeció; Troy,…

"Disculpa, ¿necesitas una manta?" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sharpay levantó la mirada y vio a una azafata rubia mirándola con _falsa_ preocupación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sharpay confundida.

"Estabas tiritando, querida" dijo una señora de unos 70 años que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

"Oh, muchas gracias pero no, gracias" respondió Sharpay dulcemente y la azafata se fue.

"¿Preocupada por algo, linda?" dijo suavemente la abuelita, tocándole el brazo a Sharpay.

"Tan solo estoy a punto de enfrentarme al pasado, nada más que eso" suspiró Sharpay, _Oh por Dios, en qué metí…_

Sharpay siempre había viajado mucho. Cuando era pequeña todos los veranos volaban con su familia a un lugar diferente, donde pasaban una o dos semanas antes de volver a su Country Club y seguir disfrutando del descanso ahí. Sharpay podría jurar que ya el aeropuerto era como su cuarta casa y las nubes su quinta (Obviamente la segunda y tercera eran el Country Club y la casa en Malibú de sus padres). El 2001, cuando viajaron a Nueva Zelanda, había pasado unas treinta horas volando alrededor del mundo. Claro que la familia Evans viajaba siempre en primera clase, nunca tenían problemas de comodidad en el avión. Sharpay no era una extraña a los aviones. Es por esto que tenía muy claro que las cosquillas en su estómago y los mareos que estaba sintiendo, ya adentrado en tres horas el vuelo de Nueva York a Albuquerque, no eran por un vértigo de las alturas o algo por el estilo. Ya habían sido unas cinco veces que la misma azafata rubia le había preguntado con esa voz _demasiado_ dulce si necesitaba algo, _¿un paracetamol?, ¿una bolsa de papel?, ¿Segura que no quieres una manta?..._

Sharpay se decidió, no podía seguir aquí sintiéndose enferma por el solo pensamiento de volver a su secundaria. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando los viera en persona? ¿¡Desmayarse!? _No_, se dijo a sí misma. Necesitaba algo para distraerse.

"¿Acaso no odia ir a estas reuniones de secundaria?" comentó Sharpay a la señora que se sentaba al lado de ella. Un poco de charla con esta tierna señora sería una buena distracción o una buena forma de quejarse de lo que le aproblemaba.

La señora rió, "¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Es por eso que estas tan nerviosa, querida?"

Sharpay tan solo se encogió de hombros.

"No son tan malas como uno piensa" siguió la señora.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué vine, no es como que me agrade alguien que vaya" se quejó Sharpay.

"Oh, creéme, te sorprenderás" respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En lo que pareció nada de tiempo, se escuchó al piloto anunciar que ya estaban descendiendo y próximos a aterrizar. Informó que en la ciudad de Albuquerque, Nuevo México, el día estaba soleado, hacían unos 20°C, que definitivamente estarían todos los pasajeros estarían recogiendo su equipaje a las doce con quince minutos y les deseaba a todos un buen día.<p>

En todo el resto del viaje Sharpay y la señora Margot, su "vecina" de asiento, habían conversado de diferentes temas. Sharpay se sintió totalmente más relajada.

"Ojalá lo pase muy bien con sus nietos, Margot" dijo Sharpay mientras le daba la mano a su compañera de viaje, en forma de despedida.

"Muchas gracias, querida. Y dale una oportunidad a esta reunión, en ocho años muchas cosas cambian" dijo la señora Margot con una dulce sonrisa, "Fue un gusto conocerte Sharpay" y con eso se alejó, dirigiéndose a la salida para encontrarse con sus familiares.

Las mariposas volvieron al estómago de la rubia. Pero esta vez no era por el infaltable pensamiento de la temida reunión de los _Wildcats_, sino que porque había pasado media hora desde que la cinta transportadora había empezado a traer el equipaje de su vuelo, y sus maletas aún no aparecían.

"Sólo me podía pasar a mí…" murmuró Sharpay.

* * *

><p>Ryan se estaba empezando a preocupar. La pantalla electrónica justo arriba de la puerta de llegadas de vuelos nacionales mostraba que el vuelo de Sharpay había llegado hace una hora y diez minutos. Él había estado aquí parado por cuarenta minutos y Sharpay no se veía por ningún lado. Una vez más trató de llamarla a su celular, e igual que las cinco veces anteriores le respondió el buzón de voz.<p>

Él estaba a punto de entrar al sitio donde se recolecta el equipaje y comenzar a buscarla, cuando se escuchó un "Ryan!"

Ryan Evans se dio vuelta y vio a su melliza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué acaso no me darás un abrazo de bienvenida?" Sharpay preguntó sonriendo.

"Hermana!" dijo Ryan y se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos.

"Eres todo un hombre, pequeño hermano" chilló Sharpay, saliéndose del abrazo y apretando las mejillas de Ryan, "Y te vistes estupendo, creo que te enseñé muy bien"

"Bueno, qué más puedes esperar si mi hermana es una aclamada diseñadora de modas" rió Ryan, "Estás muy delgada Sharpay, creo que no tomaste nota de todos los lugares para comer que te dije que eran buenos allá en la _Gran Manzana_"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido" respondió Sharpay.

Los dos se quedaron sonriendo el uno al otro por un momento. Sharpay había extrañado mucho a su hermano, y él a ella también.

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Sharpay Evans con sólo un bolso de mano?" exclamó Ryan dando un paso atrás y contemplando la falta de _mil_ maletas que siempre acompañaban a Sharpay en un aeropuerto.

"Ugh, tu esperarías que al pagar mucho dinero a la aerolínea tendrían la decencia de mandar tus cosas contigo" se quejó la rubia, "pero no. Se quedaron todas mis maletas en Nueva York y me las enviarán a tu casa mañana"

"Qué mal pero son sólo humanos Shar" sonrió Ryan encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de un segundo, se acordó de algo muy importante que aún no había hecho, "Oh, bienvenida a Albuquerque, hermana"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, Sarah!" dijo Sharpay al teléfono, "Específicamente te dije que no llamaras a Alexa por la reunión con Clara, ese asunto iba a ser manejado por Lisa, ¡del departamento de confección! ¿Leíste los mensajes de voz que te mandé hoy en la mañana?"<p>

Sarah siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que a Sharpay le diera una migraña. Ahora mismo la rubia estaba "escuchando" las variadas excusas que su asistente daba para intentar justificar su mediocridad, mientras manejaba con su hermano a su casa. Odiaba a Sarah por hacer perder tiempo de ponerse al día con Ryan.

"No quiero escuchar más detalles de tu incompetencia, Sarah" interrumpió Sharpay, y sintió como la Princesa del Hielo florecía, la verdad es que tener esa personalidad era muy buena para este negocio tan frío y cruel, "Si no te es muy difícil, envíale todos los mensajes que te mande a Jenny y dile que la llamaré a la brevedad. Ahora, lo único que quiero que hagas es quedarte encadenada a ese escritorio, contestar llamadas y anotar lo que sea necesario en mi agenda pública de la empresa. ¿Está claro?" y con tan solo escuchar un "_Claro, claro señorita Shar—"_ cortó sin contemplaciones.

"Wow" dijo Ryan mientras paraba en un semáforo, "Eres como Meryl Streep en _El diablo viste a la moda_"

"Sólo con Sarah, mi asistente, me saca de quicio" dijo Sharpay exasperada.

Ryan tan solo rió.

Sharpay miraba el paisaje de Albuquerque por la ventana del auto. Rápidamente estaba totalmente absorta en el paisaje. Tantos recuerdos resumidos en ciertos lugares. Su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros amigos, el lugar donde aprendió a andar en bicicleta, su primer auto; Sharpay podía ver toda su vida infantil y adolescente escrita en Albuquerque.

Ryan, dándose cuenta de esto, enseguida preguntó, "¿Ves esa esquina? Es donde me hiciste chocar cuando por primera vez estábamos manejando, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Qué mentira!" exclamó Sharpay, saliendo de su transe inmediatamente, "¡Tú fuiste el que se despistó por esa tal Bonnie Truman!"

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" rió el rubio. Así comenzó una larga conversación llena de risa, sobre hitos en su infancia que duró hasta que llegaron a casa de Ryan.

Su casa era de color durazno claro, con enredaderas que cruzaban la fachada de la casa y un gran antejardín. Estaba en un barrio cercano al que vivían de adolescentes.

Ryan abrió el garaje, se estacionó y ambos se bajaron del auto. Pasaron por un camino de piedras que llegaba a la puerta principal, Ryan abrió y dejó a Sharpay entrar primero.

"Qué linda tu casa, Ry" dijo Sharpay con un tono de sorpresa, no sabía que su hermano era capaz de decorar tan bien.

"Suenas bastante sorprendida" rió Ryan, "Muchas gracias"

Al entrar a casa, enseguida había una pared con muchas fotos en ella. Sharpay comenzó a mirarlas con una sonrisa en la cara, ella estaba en bastantes de ellas. Una cuando tan solo eran bebés, otras que se veían ellos en diferentes producciones teatrales. Habían varias (_que son más que en las que yo estoy_, la rubia admitió) de una chica morena, algunas de ella cuando más pequeña, y varias de ella en la actualidad con Ryan. Sharpay le hubiera dado más importancia a ella, de no haber sido por ver una foto en particular. Era la foto de su graduación. Y allí estaban las personas a las que Sharpay tenía más miedo de ver en este viaje, sonriéndole. Taylor. Chad. Gabriella. Y Troy.


End file.
